A GrimmLove
by InusLuver
Summary: Ah, just click you know you wanna xD
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and looked at the clock and cursing myself for being late the third time this week. I grabbed my cell phone and ran towards my bedroom door my deep dark red hair trailing behind me. It's been 4 yours that I've been catching the 88 bus and still I can't get the schedule right to where I don't have to walk to school. I ran down stairs and grabbing my backpack on the way down off the stairs. I slipped my shoes on when I heard my mom from the kitchen

"Anne"? She said sticking her head out from the kitchen and smiled.

It's been 4 years and I'm 17 and she still wants to see what Im wearing to school. The thing that didn't make even more sense is that I wear a uniform to school. I black and red skirt and a white button up top with a small red tie.

"Bye mom" I said closing the door and leaving at the time.

I didn't have the time to chat I need to get a lot of stuff done with me being a senior I have more homework and things to get done then most adults. I got to the parking lot of my building and saw my bus zoom across the street and head down town with out my. I mentally slapped myself for staying out last night. I was tired and didn't have the energy to walk all the way down town. Then again I didn't have much of a choice when I had to turn all this stuff in and mail some stuff for 'Future Preparation' my mom calls it. I want to be a Computer Technician.

I slumped and dropped my backpack and it taking my phone in my hand with it to the hard bitter concrete. I looked down with wide eyes and looked down at my phone laying on the ground in three pieces. I instantly dropped to my knees scrapping them in the process, I winced at the pain but franticly started to try and piece back together my phone. I slumped over and sighed. It was broken. This gave me a nervous feeling, today hadn't started off well.

I heard keys jingling behind my and I turned around to see my mom with her jacket on and her keys in her hand and waving. She started jogging towards me, or thought she zoomed past me and to the car. I sat there dumbfounded and got up at the offer to be driven to school. I gritted my teeth at the pain of stretching my legs after id just scrapped both my knees. I looked down and saw that there was blood but not very much. I ignored it and decided to fix it once I got to school. I hopped car and hide my knees under my backpack. I knew she's say that she could turn around and get something to fix it up. She became too protective and emotional since dad died, but the thing was that died about 2 years ago.

♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦

She came to a stop at the front of my school and she turned the car off and turned to look at me. I knew what was coming up. She's been trying to have this talk for almost a year. The 'I know your growing up but you're still my little Anne'.

"Anne" She said blinking violently trying to hold back tears. I mentally rolled my eyes and looked at myself. Im 17(in a half I mind you)

I'm not drop dead gorgeous, I wouldn't say Im ugly either, you know that I might be cute to some people but others Im not. Im taller then most of the girls at school. I have no problem with my height, well maybe a little; well I wouldn't be so damn self conscious about my height if all the boys preferred small cute little imps. I mean I just don't get it, are they playing out a sick fantasy about being with a little girl. Well my hair, it's an odd color have no idea why I guess my dad but his hair was black and a tint of red. Its long(not that fantasy long, id die if it grew that long.), but that's not to popular with the boys either, well only thing left are my eyes, which isn't exciting, it's deep sea blue, with a tint of violet.

I looked at my mom in the eye and made a mad dash for the school. I wasn't having this talk then and Im not having it now. I guess Im just not ready to really leave her by her self and I don't want her to think about all the stuff yet.

My mom looked puzzled as she looked at me run to the entrance of my school. I got the bathroom quick to wash my knee off so I wouldn't be ridiculed of another flaw, that society, or at least the school society. I walked out the bathroom but then I felt this gut feeling like when you got a bad grade and know your parents just got you report card and you don't want to walk through the door but you have to go home or a least you have to get your cute cat. That's the feeling, it felt horrible, then I remembered that my phone was in pieces and useless. I walked to class kinda shaky in sheer horror on what couldn't happen.

♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦

**(A/N honestly I cant write things when they are in school, school is boring enough so why put it in my story why not just keep it out and get on with the second main character )**

I franticly busted through front doors of the school and looked on the grass to check if I left my backpack there at lunch. I looked around and it was no where to be found. I turned around to go back to my class after lunch. I ran to the class and there was kids pouring out of the class. My football for dummies book would come in handy today.

It was like dodge the dork on the right a front flip over the class clown, oh no here comes the prep at full speed. Oh, no foul from the jock. As I got through the door I saw my teachers holding backpack for me, she was smiling, this seemed to be a once a week routine with me, I just don't get into the habit of carrying a backpack, in my past three years of high school I wasn't prone to be the one to have a backpack, its was to heavy and it was just in the way when id try to sleep in class.

I grabbed the backpack thanked her and rushed to the bus stop. I need to get me a new phone right away I wasn't feeling safe without it. This time I was able to catch the bus with me looking for my backpack caused me to be the person that stands up because all the seats are taken. Unfortunately I didn't have the best balance, how am I kidding I can't stand up straight (like really straight when you put both feet together and face forward) with out holding my hands out and rocking.

The most fortunate thing that happened was that one of the kids had to get of because they had left some kind of book, but the point was twinkle toes got to sit down. I gave myself a pat on the back for sitting down before the kid with the sprung ankle got the seat

The ride downtown wasn't very long and the bus stopped right bye my cell phone carrier** (A/N when I figure out a name for the cell phone I'll tell you but for no, you're getting a mysterious cell phone carrier. Enjoy)**

I walked of the bus literally inhaling two bodies worth of air when I stepped out into the cold night air. There were too many kids on such a small bus, I didn't see how the bus driver did it, but then again he has a window, and a fan. I looked up with gracious eyes at my cell phone store. I started walking towards before I could I put my foot down I was picked up and hauled out into the air. Damn it I knew I needed my phone tonight.

I quickly did a flip as I was being hauled in the air, and kicked the two black figures that seemed to be following me. I slid onto a roof but landed on my two feet.

"Who are" I shouted up

"We come from the Soul Society, we request you help Anne Moru" They said formally, I could tell the one speaking was a girl but the other didn't speak but I knew it was a guy, a tall guy red hair and strange marking above his eyebrows and what not.

"How many damn times have I told you people Im not helping anybody, not you, not Aizen". These people have been after me since I turned 12. They spoke of a power of turning back time of something. I know I have it and know damn sure what I want to do with it. Nothing, I used it one on my first year of high school, I was gone the next day, came back and my mom looked for me every where.

"It is your duty to help the soul society" I rolled my eyes I've heard this a million times, it not my duty to do anything, I didn't ask to be able to do the nor did I ask for them to come and retrieve me for the umpteenth time.

"Im not doing anything for anybody, it's your duty not mine, helping either side wont do anything for me. I told you guys last time that Im not coming and Im safe her in the real world"

"Rukia she aint comin' any time soon lets just go back and say she was too scared or she ran and hide or somethin'" The red headed guy said this with a careless tone, obvious trying to lure me into going with them

"Sure fine what ever" I said turning around obviously a little clueless about how I was going to get off the roof of this house.

I felt the spiritual pressure of the two coming down to just take me to the Soul Society. I quickly turned around and energy black the resembled water towards them and they were instantly gone.

I started breathing hard. I haven't used my powers in awhile and didn't plan on using them anytime soon. I felt very weak I couldn't stand any more I feel to my knees on the roof reopening my wounds from earlier. The pulled a grunt out of me but I was too tired to reposition, I started breathing hard and couldn't breath. I tried to look around but I couldn't move.

I looked around with my hazy eyes and heard a zipping sound, and then in a matter of seconds I saw a guy, an emerald eyed guy, extremely pale, and a skull of a white mask on top of his head. I looked at him one last time and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I was enveloped in darkness completely unaware of what was going to happen next.

♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦

"Aizen-sama your task is done"

"Well done Ulquiorra"

"What would you like me to do with it, Aizen-sama?"

"Leave her here, she will demonstrate for us now, wont we Anne Moru"

I listened to part of this conversation, with my eyes closed, I figured if I was knocked out the whole time I wouldn't be, hurt or what ever was going to happen to me. In desperate attempt I stayed laying there on my back. Then I jumped up really quick realizing my undies must have been in full glory with my legs part the width they were.

I looked up at the guy that I last saw before I blanked out. Im guessing he was Ulquiorra, because there didn't seem to be anybody else in the room but him and the Aizen. I learned about Aizen when I was first fetched by soul society, and they gave me the big picture but not the details.

"Im so glad your awake Anne" He said with the most sincere smile I've ever seen. I just don't see how people put on fake smiles, its either I smile or I don't, and I mostly don't. Obviously you can tell this by the way Im in my head. I think way too much and say about 20 words a day but I feel like I've been talking a lot since I've been thinking a lot. Although I may sound rebellious and funny in my head Im just sarcastic and well silent most of the time.

"I guess Im glad Im awake too huh?" I said blinking trying o clear my vision, which wasn't going to happen any time soon with me being blind as a bat.

"Anne, do you mind showing me that beautiful power of yours?"

"Yes, I do" I said looking around at the white, it was extremely spacious, I couldn't imagine living here, I would go nuts and paint the whole place so it looked like rainbow bright threw up.

"Well, Im not really asking you" He said his smile wiping of instantly, obviously irritated that my attention wasn't directed towards him.

"Ulquiorra" Aizen said and the emerald eyed arrancar, disappeared. Then immediately was behind me with sword drawn.

My eyes widened and I did the only last reaction I had. I leaped forward and flipped to get my space between me and him and shot out another icy blue ball like before. He didn't dodge it but it looked like someone like him could easily dodge it. He didn't disappear like the other but he reverted back to last place he was 5 hours ago. This oddly enough was where I saw him when I woke up. I suddenly came to the realization that it had to be really late if 5 hours ago he was still right there.

"Very interesting" Aizen said smiling at me. This time I didn't black out but I immediately feel flat on my back hitting my head hard and looking up and the very white ceiling. I groaned in pain and didn't have the energy to move. I decided to just lay there. I closed my eyes, and thought how calm I was being, and realized how much danger Im actually in. I sighed and opened my eyes again and gasped.

I saw the interesting thing in my life and it sent shivers down my spine. Usually nothing in my life startles me because Im usually careless or think, 'that person just wants me to look at them weird' or I'll say 'yea I really don't have the time to car right now', but never anything like this.

I looked up and the first thing I noticed was the jaw bone that was on this mans face. It was odd and I liked, the second thing was his hair with him standing tall above me, made his hair hand sort of in his face, it was icy blue which made his eyes stand out too, they weren't far from the same color as his hair. He had blue-green marking under his eyes that looked odd but added to his features.

"Stop looking at me bitch!" He said making me even more surprised. I gave him my signature look, the 'I don't care, your takin time out of your day to hate little ole me' I came up with it in high school, so many girls seemed to hate me, it was kind of funny after awhile.

"GrimmJow", Aizen said the name rolling off his tongue.

"GrimmJow" I whispered low, I don't know about you but I liked the was it sounded; I have no idea why just the way it rolls of your tongue. I must have said it a bit to load and he looked down at me was a scary look. I closed my eyes and pretended I wasn't there. I had a feeling I was going to die or at least be tortured.

"Take Anne, to her room, she will be staying with us for a while"


	2. Chapter 2

In my head I saw him holding me bridal style but obviously that didn't happen. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I could barely stand and my legs knees were trembling. I was stuck looking at him wide eyed but quickly looked away due to the fact of the evil look he shot at me. I looked down and he began pulling my arm towards the exit that was so plainly in the middle of the back of the room.

He walked fast with one hand pulling me through the exit. It looked like we didn't take any turns, but it was a like turns that were big so it seemed that way. We finally made it to a room where he came to a sudden stop. I stumbled and bumped into him due to the fact that he was still holding my arm/wrist; I was mesmerized at the skin to skin contact. Like I told you before I'm not ugly but I'm not drop-dead gorgeous either, so usually when a girl says hi to a boy he gives her a hug because he either likes her or her chest, and well I'm not so voluptuous in that area. So usually a boy just said 'hi' as he walked past me, so touching a boy even this much made my cheeks burn.

I backed up quickly not wanting to bump into this obviously troubled person. He yanked the door and open and with what looked like a little force he through me in, causing me to fall to my knees. I rolled my eyes and slowly lifted myself up and was quickly eaten by darkness as he slammed the door shut. I looked around to see what was in my 'room', well what I could see in the darkness. In front of me was the flattest rug I've ever seen. It was a plain dark red, or maybe the dark impaired my vision. I already couldn't see very well in plain day light.

I look further into the empty like room and saw a green couch, a plain green couch. I looked around frantically for a bed. I hated couches, I don't know why thought, they just seemed uncomfortable. I sighed and slowly walked over to the couch. The room was cold, and I didn't have a single thing to cover me up in the school uniform. The uniform was a bit reviling once you thought about it. I sat down on the couch close enough to the arm of the couch where my elbow could rest on it. I started out sitting like this as if I was waiting for something, but about 30 minuets later I was nodding off to sleep. 5 minuets after that I was knocked out sleep. My long legs going along the couch seats and my head had slipped from my arm and hit the couch seat under me, only thing I repositioned was when I slept on top of my arms between my legs, sounds a bit uncomfortable but it kept my arms warm enough for not to get up and my curious mind taking over.

♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦

Since I've been able to turn back time I've, they told me a little about Hueco Mundo, one thing the stuck out was the fact that there was no sunlight, only a crescent shaped moon, the obviously was backwards. It stood up in the dark midnight skies 24/7. There for, when I don't see sunlight I don't see myself waking up. I could've slept all day.

I could have is the key word, A heard a familiar voice, but his time it sounded groggy. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the voice. I closed y eyes again, not wanting to see this guy, the one Arrancar the called Grimmjow, It sounded like a very exotic name. I don't know why I was so obsessed over it.

"Get your lazy ass up, wench, Aizen-sama says you need to eat", I heard a slam and I jumped but it wasn't loud enough for me to get up only to open my eyes wide enough to be fully awake.

I really wasn't trying to get on this guy's bad side, or was it 'badder' side. I don't know but he obviously was pleased to be here. So I sat up and rubbed my eyes and scratched my head. I repositioned myself to sit Indian style on the coach. I blinked a few times to get what clear vision I had left. I looked down at the tray that Grimmjow left on the floor, and rolled my eyes, it just happened that he had brought me some sort of liquid in a bowl, and it just was everywhere.

"You can't possibly think I'm eating that" I said laying back down my hair coving my face.

"I don't give a fuck what you eat or if you eat bitch"

I sat up quick to see what he was doing because he seemed to be leaving my presence, I was very confused at what I saw, and he just sat down and started looking at the ceiling.

"You're staying"? I said looking at him kind confused.

He sucked his teeth and turned the chair and sat down. I lay back down and tried my hardest to get to sleep. I couldn't sleep but I mean who could sleep in the kind of predicament. I don't have any idea what they plan on using me for. They have an Orihime girl that I heard of that has the same exact power as I do. This made no sense to me no matter how many times I ran it through my head.

I growled and stood up, I couldn't lie, I'm hungry and I'm always hungry as it seems. When I was 14/15 I thought it was a growth spurt but nope got to 17 and I still eat like two full grown men. I haven't really gained any weight like I'm over weight just a little belly. I picked up the bowl and the spoon, which fell on the floor also. I smelt it first and it didn't really turn me away at all, so I put my spoon in it, and plopped it into my mouth. I swirled it around my mouth and swallowed it and, decided it was watered down oatmeal. I laughed slightly at the idea that he made this.

"What the hell are you laughin at" I obviously must have laughed to loud

"Uh, who made this" I said walking towards him holding out the bowl.

"What does it matter just eat it" He said turning his head towards me slightly, wondering why the sound of my voice was getting closer.

I sighed and walked all the way in front him, and held out the bowl to his face. "Did you make this" I said holding back laughter.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. In a quick motion he slapped the bowl out of my hand and it hit the wall, spilling the only meal I had in almost a day. The feeling of laughter subsided and I need answers and he seemed like he was going to be here for a while.

"How long am I going to be here" I said looking into his icy blue eyes.

"I don't know I'm just here to watch you" He said not breaking the stare.

"Watch me, what could I do".

"I dunno, Aizen-sama wants you here, for your powers obviously".

"Do I get to leave"? I can't even imagine what it would be like in this music less, colorless, lifeless room.

"I don't know shut your trap wench" He said finally breaking the interrogating stare.

I jerked my head back surprised by his sudden loudness. I mumbled whatever under my breath and walked towards the couch. I sorted out this guy's personality already so I knew not to keep talking to him. He had a short fuse and a potty-mouth, and was stronger then me. He didn't want to be her any more then I did. I really needed to fin out how long I was going to be here first.

I sat on the couch for what felt like an eternity before Grimmjow, moved. I opened my eyes in excitement, only to find out sadly that he just switched positions. I slumped against the couch and sighed. I was bored to death and wide awake. I need to move, do something. I stood up and started to stretch. My shirt that was tucked into my skirt freed it self and lifted to my mid section as I stretched.

The sudden movement must have surprised him because he turned around. As soon as I turned around I quickly pulled my shirt down but already knew the act was done.

I hadn't let anyone see my scars, not even my mother. When I said boys weren't fond of me being a little taller wasn't the real reason. When I was in middle school, I broke out with eczema and it tore my life apart. I had friends but when that happened it crumpled down to two true friends. I had eczema till my junior year, when I finally got a routine down to take my medicine and put the cream on every night and through out the day. Since then I haven't had to put any cream or take medicine, but I've kept most of the scares, and most of them was around and under my belly button.

I looked at the icy blue haired Arrancar with wide eyes and stretched my shirt to limits it wasn't made for. I heard a tear but I couldn't stop pulling it. I knew he saw it, my imperfections that made me this shy, timid woman I am today. I felt the seams on the sleeves began to tear into my shoulders.

I finally relaxed a little and released my shirt. I sat on the couch my knees to my chest. I could tell he was still looking at me, I would be looking at me too if I was him.

I sat like this for another eternity it felt, eventually I fell asleep. I was sort of happy that I fell asleep, when I fall asleep no matter how I felt before I fell asleep; I wake up feeling like a new person. It may seem weird but things never take a big impact on me, I always think it's suppose to be a big impact but the feeling never happens.

I felt someone poking me in the arm. Apparently I fell over and way lying on my stomach on the couch. I looked up and opened one eye. The room wasn't light but it was compared to the darkness of sleeping.

"Its time to eat" The voice didn't seem to be Grimmjow's, it was a woman's voice, a high pitched voice, but it sounded extremely depressed.

"Uh, ok" I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Then I opened both of my eyes and immediately new who the woman was. The orange haired dame, that which this Ichigo guy was after.

"We have to go to the dining hall, where the Espada eat." She said looking at me with a forced smile.

"Inoue Orihime" I said aloud more then in my head. She took a step back and this time what I saw shocked me. She wore an outfit like everyone else was wearing.

"Ms. Moru we must go to the dining hall, Aizen-sama doesn't like when guest are late." She said walking towards the door.

I was going to ask why she was wearing that outfit, but I played out every situation. She could have said a devious plan; or she could have been under mind control. She could have just broken down and started crying. Either way I couldn't deal with any of that.

I stood up and followed the obviously trouble girl. My heart went out to her, she'd been here for awhile and from what soul society told me she had a close relationship with this Ichigo guy.

She went to the dining hall like a pro, from what I knew she'd only been here a few weeks. I got to the dining hall and my eyes shoot straight to the ground. The Espada as Orihime told me were starring dead at me. Before I got to look down I caught a pair of eyes, icy blue ones. Grimmjow's, my heart started pounding; I hoped that I wouldn't have to sit near or next to any of these people. Maybe Orihime and I got a different table like the slaves table or something.

I immediately began to sulk when Orihime began to lead me towards the only table in the room. If I were to get back home and police asked me questions, only thing I would be able to say is that these people have potty mouths. I heard a familiar voice Grimmjow's, he had the worst mouth out of all the voices I was hearing.

When we reached the two end chairs which looked like they had just been squeezed in there last minuet. Orihime sat down first and then I sat down next to her immediately.

"Anne, so nice of you to join us tonight" I was going to raise my head but my over active imagination caught the last word of his sentence. He said tonight, the whole time I was here it's been the same cold boring backwards crescent moon in the dark blue sky. So how did he know if it was day or night? From what I've seen he doesn't have a watch on or clocks on the wall.

The table was silent as Aizen waited for an answer. I looked up and noticed this and immediately gasped at the sight. This Arrancar were as different as black and white. Pink hair, yellow hair, pale skin, dark skin, wide smiles, no smiles, reminded me of the Dr.Seuss book one fish two fish red fish blue fish.

I looked back down and began to make a flicking motion with my thumb and fore finger. The table began to rise in volume and my silence was ignored.

I sat flicking my finger and looking at with my undivided attention, till a plate of food was sat down in front of me. I'm not one to question the abilities of cooking from people, because I can only cook eggs with out burning down the house. When the pale white hand sat the plate of stake and mash potatoes in front of me, my stomach immediately started to grumble. I lifted my head slightly to see if I had a fork and knife. My heart sunk when I didn't see one in sight, and then quickly regained my happiness when the utensils were sat down next to my plate. When I went to reach for my fork first another hand was going towards it.

I quickly snatched my hand back and looked up to see the thief. I was sort of taken back at the cold blue eyes but then relaxed, it was just Grimmjow. He snatched the fork away and gave me a spine chilling glare. I shook it off and grabbed the knife before he did. He looked at me annoyingly and snatched the knife back. I looked at my hand in awe.

"Uh, excuse me." I said my voice sort of raspy, everyone immediately turned towards me. My eyes widened at the sudden attention.

"Yes Anne do you need anything?" He said resting his head on his hand looking at me with the most sincere look I've ever gotten.

"Uh, I need a fork and a knife" I said pointing towards a random fork.

"Izume, would you mind fetching Anne a fork and knife" He said to a pink haired girl passing out the utensils.

The girl quickly walked towards me and placed a fork knife and a napkin next to my plate. I whispered a thank you and started to eat. The breakfast that was so fantabulously prepared for me, didn't feel me up well so I didn't waste time eating. The table resumed its loudness and I ate feeling the stare of Aizen never leaving me.

As people started to leave Aizen being the first, it seemed like it was just me and Grimmjow, when I looked up.

"Why are you still here?" I said swallowing the last piece of my steak

He stood up and walked towards me, putting his hands in his pockets. "Let's go" He said almost to kind. I was taken back and stood up quickly surprised by this sudden calmness. We lefts the empty dinning room. The walk back to my room seemed shorter. He opened the door and I almost cried not wanting to sit in that room again.

"Uh, do I have to sit in here all day, I know its night, but man this place is like hell, but cold" I said looking down and backing up, I knew he was going to have a sudden out burst sooner or later.

"Tomorrow we will be doing a little more go to sleep" He said walking away, leaving me puzzled, I was expecting physical contact, and a yell.

"I walked in my 'room' a closed the heavy door behind me. I sat on the couch and looked at the wall. After about two hours it felt like I finally drifted of to sleep.

♦♥♦♥♦♥♦♥♦

I woke up started coughing immediately. My throat felt itchy and sore. I cursed my self, because I knew what this meant, I was getting sick.


End file.
